Life Sucks, And Then You Die
by Moi Je joue
Summary: Gaara sabakus life sux, in fact it couldnt be worse, Gaara's mom left him when he was younger and now he lives alone in some run down apartment. will gaara life improve, will he find love with another. I guess you will just have to find out.


Chapter #1 Title-Introduction to Destruction

Disclaimer- sadly me, myself and my other 6 multiple personalities do not own Naruto, or that stupid Kentucky fried chicken song in this story. (Thank god) I also do not ownMarilyn Manson's song **_This is the new shit_**HEY but you know what I do own a library card, a couple dollars, and a very wimpy dog named zero (zero is afraid of bubble wrap)

A/N- Hey peoples hows it going iam so great you know why because I have finished the first chapter to this fic which is titled Life Sux, Then you die. Enjoy! OK I have just now recently revised this Chappie and hopefully corrected most of my grammatical mistakes thanks to the help of one my lovely reviewers.

The first few chappies in this story are gonna be kinda short srry

-Starts Crying-

Im not going to tell you the pairings for the characters till later, so hahahahahahahahahahahahaha……….

IN YOUR FACE!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES WITH HOMOSEXUALS IN THEM THEN, YOU ARE PROBALY A NARCICISTIC, PREGIDOUS, BUSH LOVING LOSER. DON'T READ MY SHIT, BURN IN HELL MOTHAS (after the numbers the story starts)

**123456781234567812345678123456781234567812345678123456781234567812345678123456781234567812345678**

_The pizza hut the pizza hut Kentucky fried chicken at the pizza hut McDonalds … McDonalds ……_

Gaara eased his eyes open slowly, the sunlight that escaped through the cracks of the blinds burned his not yet adjusted eyes, He quickly became aware of the utter crapiness of whatever was playing on his alarm clock, _Kentucky fried chicken at the pizza hut…_ what the hell is this junk! He swiftly slammed the snooze button, he kicked the covers off and stretched his arms, and then wearily stepped out of bed. Still clothed in the same thing he had on last night (because he was to drunk to care).

He lazily slunked over to the blinds and pulled the cord, murmuring swears under his breath when he couldn't get the stupid blinds to stay up, finally after wasting countless minutes, the blinds stayed up, and at last he could enjoy the morning sunlight, His room now lighted became visible. To tell you the truth there wasn't much to be visible, just a dresser, Bed (with dirty sheets), a crappy outdated T.V., A small desk piled with dirty plates, late school work, and a couple of books, there where a couple of pictures hanging on the walls, and some of the most hideously tacky flower wallpaper lined the tops of his walls (in other words his room looked like the 1970s took a giant shit everywhere).

He moved his feet lazily across the floor to his door and left the room, on route to his equally ugly bathroom.

Our panda eyed friend was up almost all night partying and drinking. At one of Kiba's crazy Keg parties, and was suffering from a hangover, I look like shit; he thought glancing at the mirror in the bathroom.

In his 4th year of High school at Konohaton High, Gaara wasn't exactly the person you would call a 5 star student, He takes joy in pissing off teachers, aggravating students, starting fights, you name it he's doing it. He's probably been absent more often than present and he couldn't care less about it. In fact he doesn't care at all.

He also lives alone, it's been like this for about a year and a half, his mom was an alcoholic and could barely afford to put food on the table. She was always drunk and never had any time to pay attention to Gaara. Then all of the sudden one day she just got her stuff and left in the middle of the night, never telling Gaara were she was going or when she was coming back. But deep down he knew he would never see her again and to him that wasn't such a bad thing.

He began to remove his stain filled clothes, and throw them into a neat little pile on the floor. Completely undressed he started the water in the shower; quickly jumping in, his body relaxing as the liquid eased his aches and pains form the night before.

Feeling refreshed and clean, Gaara jumped out of the shower andwrapped atowel around his waist.he opened his medicine cabinet and took out the eyeliner, andapplied a fresh coataround the rim of each eye. Done in the bathroom now, Gaara walked over to the dresser in the other room, towel still wrapped around his waist.He began rummaging through it until something semi clean was found, that he could wear. Such as a balck shirt that said MAN WHORE on the front and a pair of black jeans.

now dressed he walked into his kitchen, deciding he wasnt hungry he grabbed his bag and left his shitty apartment for school.

-----------

Sasuke Uchiha opened his car door and got in, put the key in the ignition and pulled out of his parent's driveway. Feeling refreshed from a good nights sleep, Sasuke was surprisingly in a good mood by his standards. Sasuke now a senior at Konohaton High, Is an A+ kinda guy, aced every test he ever took, the perfect student from his teachers points of view. He is on his way to go meet Naruto at School. And for some reason he was looking forward to seeing the annoying blonde.

Naruto Uzamaki was in the same high school as Sasuke and they both were Best friends Practically inseparable, from the words of Forest Gump "they were like peas and Carrots" Sasuke was torn from his thoughts as he slammed on his brakes in the middle of an intersection because some dumb ass cut him off.

GODDAMNSONUVAMOTHERFUCKIN BITCH! Screamed Sasuke as he honked his horn at the jerk. Fuckin asshole he thought continuing past the many buildings and local owned shops that lined the streets of Konoha.

RING!  
RING!

RING!  
RING!

Sasuke searched threw his bag looking for his phone while driving, finally located he flipped open the cell phone.

_Hello_, Sasuke spoke obviously irritated.

Hey Sasuke,

It was Naruto as usual calling to annoy him,

_What do you want?_

Just calling to see where you are.

_Where do you think Iam Dobe?_

In your car possibly?

_WELL NO DUH YOU LOSER!_

GOD SASUKE who pissed in your cheerios this morning.

_BYE!_

Bye, said Naruto sounding a little hurt as he closed his phone.

---------

_ARE YOU MOTHER FUCKERS READY, FOR THE NEW SHIT STAND UP AND ADMIT TOMMOROW IS NEVER COMING..._

Gaara blasted his favorite song byMarily Mansonon his stereo, in his piece of shit car with the expired tags, on his way to yet another day in mandatory Hell Also called school.

At least he had Neiji to look forward to seeing in third hour, which was World History, but there was a down side, Ibiki Morino taught third hour, possibly the scariest man on earth. If there was anyone who should consider anger management it was Ibiki. Ibiki is so cruel that if he caught you even chewing gum in class he would suspend your ass without question.

For some reason Gaara always felt like he had just won a million dollars whenever he was around Neiji, maybe it was his personality that Gaara was attracted to, but to sum it up he liked the whole package.

Gaara's Hang over inducedhead ache was now almostcompletely gone, he no longer felt like someone was beating him senseless witha Croquet mallet, in fact he felt a lot better. Until he heard the sound of the Police car sirens that had just pulled him over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Hey how do you like my newly revised chapter one. Yes I know I am the king. You are all to nice. PLEASE REVIEW my sad little heart cant live without reviews. IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS I MIGHT… –dramatic pause- DIE! Chapter will be up soon I promise. IF you have any questions or comments please contact me through a review of email me through fanfic's email system. THANK YOU!


End file.
